Baggage II
by JoJo2604
Summary: Set a few years from the original, how will Smithy and Stevie's relationship survive the biggest challenge to date? Sequel to Baggage.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, after lots of begging from a very lovely reader of mine I have written a sequel to Baggage, this is set some time from the original but I hope it all makes sense. If you haven't read baggage I do suggest reading the last couple of chapters at least or it wont make any sense. I hope you all enjoy it anyway and please review. Thanks Jodie xx**

* * *

Chapter One

"Good Morning beautiful" The Inspector leant over her shoulder and kissed her cheek, she turned into his embrace and brushed his lips with hers. He grinned as he untied the dressing gown that hid her body and he whispeared "Its worth doing these double shifts just to keep you in these sexy pyjammas of yours" she laughed as he kissed her lips again. "I am off until Monday now" he grinned as he pecked her lips, he glanced over his shoulder before back to the blonde "Where are the kids?" he asked and she smiled "Frankie and Lillie are getting ready for school.. Charlie wont get out of bed..". Smithy sighed "Has he been playing you up again?" he asked and Stevie shook her head "Nothing I cant handle Smithy". He pecked her lips "I am gunna have words with that boy... he is eleven going on sixteen and he needs to learn some respect.." she nodded "I aggree but you having a go at him isnt going to help". Smithy smiled "This is Leons doing". She smiled "I cant stop them from seeing each other.." the voice behind them interupted "No.. you cant.." the boy stressed as he sunk down at the kitchen table, the pair turned to face him and Smithy moved over and leant against the table "Why arent you ready for school?" he asked and Charlie shrugged as he pushed his hand through his dark locks of hair "Im not going". Stevie moved over and placed some cerial to the table infront of him "You have to go to shool Charlie... Frankie and Lillie are going.." he nodded "Well they would.. cause they are perfect.." she sighed "Dont be so riddiculas". Smithy stared at him "You are going Charlie and it aint up for discussion". Charlie rose to his feet "You cant make me do anything... your not my dad". Stevie sighed "Dont say that Charlie he is more of a dad to you than yours has ever been". Charlie glared at her "Only cause you stopped him from being a read dad to me..." he dropped the spoon back into the bowl and moved to the door "Im going to get ready for school... I would rather be there.. than here with you two". Stevie sighed as he disapeared "What did we do wrong?" she asked "Why is he so aggressive and angry?". Smithy smiled as he leant against the kitchen side "He is a kid Stevie... its all going to get worse.. and we still have it to come with Frankie and Lillie". She nodded slightly "I cant wait.." he moved into her lips and kissed her gently. "Eeewww" the young blonde girl smiled as she headed into the room, even though she was younger than her brothers she was the far more grown up of the three, even at only six, Lillie was already stealing her mothers make up and handbags and she was the apple of her fathers eye. She rested down at the table and Stevie smiled as she placed some cerial infront of her and a glass of apple juice. "Charlie and Frankie are arguing" she stated and the two sighed before Smithy smiled "I'll go... make us a cuppa though" he headed to the door, placing his hand to his daughters hair as he went.

"Oi..." Smithy shouted as he glanced into the bedroom at the two boys "Whats going on?" he asked and Frankie turned to his father "He has ripped my homework... Im gunna get in trouble..". Smithy glanced at Charlie "Why did you rip his homework?" he asked and the boy shrugged "It was rubbish anyway.." Smithy interupted "Appologise to your brother.." Charlie shook his head "NO way... he aint my brother.." Smithy glanced at Frankie "Go down stairs and get your breakfast... ask your Mum to write you a note about your homework". Smithy smiled at the boy "You know.. what ever you may think or your Dad may of said, I have and will always treat you, Frankie and Lillie the same.. I love you". Charlie pulled on his blazer and smiled "Well I hate you.. all of you". He stormed to the door and Smithy grabbed his arm "Your Mum is a good person.. she dont deserve you acting like this.." he cut in as he pulled from him "My Dad is the only person who cares for me.." he picked his school bag up and swung it over his shoulder "Mum walked out on me... and only came back for Frankie and Lillie". Smithy shook his head "You dont know what you are talking about Charlie". The lad sighed "So she didnt leave me... with you?". Smithy placed his hand to the boys face "Your Mum loves you... we all do". Charlie shook his head "Thats crap... Im walking to school". Smithy watched as he headed to the stairs "Charlie.. Charlie.." he called as he followed him "We aint done here". He followed him down the stairs and he shouted "CHARLIE" as the young boy slammed the door shut.

"Where has he gone?" Stevie asked as she appeared in the hall way behind Smithy "To school". She sighed "I dont like him walking Smithy". He nodded "I know.. is Frankie and Lillie ready.. I will drop them at school and then swing by and make sure he goes". She smiled as their younger children headed from the kitchen "Go and get your bags and your dad can drop you to school". They both headed up the stairs and she smiled to Smithy "What have I done so wrong". He shook his head "Nothing... I think he is just struggling a bit... you know when Leon is around he stirs things.. and when he aint here Charlie resents us" he kissed her lips "I think he is finding secondary school hard too... he is growing up". Smithy moved into her lips and as she let her passion take over he slipped his hands inside her dressing gown. "We are ready" Frankie interupted their kiss and Smithy pulled back "Come on then" he smiled, watching Stevie place a kiss to each of the childrens heads and he moved over and pecked her lips "I will be back soon" he moved into her ear and whispeared "And I am expecting you to fulfil you wifely duties and be naked in our bed". She smiled "I will see what I can do Mr Smith". He nodded before heading out the door. She watched the kids climb into the car and she sighed as she leant against the door frame. A few years had passed since her and Smithy had become an item. Charlie had grown into a handsome but troubled young man and she was struggling to control any of his actions, he was quiet and withdrawn and he found any time with his family more of a chore than if she had asked him to wash the car. Frankie was a much louder and more confident boy, definitely taking after his father, he was bright at school and popular with his peers. He had a keen interest in the army, just like his father and he had said on many occasions he wanted to follow in his fathers footsteps and into the police force, but at only eight, the couple were encouraging him to do normal things a young lad enjoyed. Lillie was very much a young girl, she loved to wear pretty dresses and play with her barbies, she was six years old and was a happy and content little girl. The couple had married seven years ago, inbetween her having Frankie and Lillie and although she had struggled massivly after having Charlie, her and Smithy had made a real go of their lives and where a happy family. Charlie had always known Smithy wasnt his father and up until eighteen months ago Leon had been absent from his life, but since storming back in, he spent the odd day here and there with his son which had only resuled in him with drawing futher.

"I thought..." he spoke as he moved her hair and gently kissed her neck "I told you to meet me in bed" she glanced up and in to her husbands eyes in the bathroom mirror and smiled "Did Charlie get to school?" she asked and Smithy nodded "He turned up with that Nick boy he hangs about with.. we have an empty house.. it dont happen often.." she cut him off as she spun to face him "I am going to see Leon". Smithy interupted "Why?". She sighed "To see what he has been saying to Charlie.. he has been so much angrier the last few days". Smithy sighed as he headed out of the ensuite and over to the bed "He told him you walked out on him.." she cut in "How do you know?". Smithy smiled "Charlie told me earlier". She sighed "No wonder he is so upset.. I dont know what to do Smithy". He shook his head "Let him blow off some steam.. let him go and stay with Leon this weekend.. I can get me mum to have the others and we could go out". She shook her head "Not with him like this I cant". He sighed "We have no time just us... come on Stevie.. one night is all I am asking". She nodded and moved over to where he sat on the bed "Ok... one night away.. I just hope the kids will behave". Smithy layed back onto the bed and pulled her down next to him "I was thinking a bit of rough and tumble before I have a sleep". She smiled "When have I ever said no?" she grinned before she leant over and began to kiss his lips. An hour or so later and the two layed wrapped up in bed together, he smiled at her "I love you Mrs Smith". She smiled "I love you too Mr Smith". He grinned "Why dont we book a few nights away next weekend.. just us and the kids... some where hot?" he asked and she smiled "Can we afford it?" she asked and he nodded "Yeah... I dont see why not.. any where you want.. it might make Charlie realise how much we love him and that he has always been part of this family". She nodded "Ok.. I think that is a great idea Smithy".

Charlie moved into the small cafe and over to his father "I cant stay Dad.. once the school realise I am gone they will ring Mum". Leon nodded "Is your mum suffering?" he asked and Charlie sighed "I dont like doing this... I keep upsetting Mum and she is crying... I hear her at night". Leon leant accross the table "Then get rid of Smithy". Charlie shook his head "I cant Dad... Mum loves him and he is Frankie and Lillies dad" Leon cut in "And dont I bloody know it... he is not yours though and you need to work out where your loyalty lies... I am your Dad and I want him out of the picture... so I dont care how you do it... but you split them up" he stressed before rising to his feet and stalking from the cafe.

* * *

**Please leave me a review? Also for anyone waiting on my other stories I will be updating hidden benefits in the next couple of days and that will still be my main priority. Thanks again for reading xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter is up, I hope you enjoy it. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think. Thanks Jodie xx**

* * *

Chapter Two

Charlie flumped down at the kitchen table, his behaviour hadnt improved in the last few weeks and Stevie was coming to the end of her tether. They had missed a family holiday, due to his constant dissapearing and them missing the flight. He was spending more and more time with Leon, staying most weekends and he had even demanded they let him go over christmas. Stevie was finding it too much and although she would fight every day for her children she couldnt help but feel she had lost with Charlie. Stevie smiled as she placed Frankie and Lillies dinner infront of them "Frankie go and call your brother please" she watched as he climbed from the table and headed out the door "How was school today Lillie?" she asked her daughter and the small blonde child glanced up at her mother "It was fine Mummy.. but everyone else has their christmas decorations up and we dont..". Stevie smiled "We will put ours up tomorrow darlin'... I promise". The young girl sighed heavily and Stevie laughed before glancing to the door where Frankie headed into the room "Charlie says he doesnt want dinner and then a naughty word" he flopped into the chair "Ok sweetie.. eat your dinner". Stevie sighed before heading to the bottom of the stairs "Charlie dinner" she shouted, when no reply came she called "You have two minutes to get down here before I get cross Charlie..." she called and hearing him stomp above her she sighed before moving over and grabbing the childrens school bags, hearing Charlie flump down the stairs she smiled "Its on the table" he grunted before heading towards the kitchen. She sighed as Charlies bag fell onto the floor and she began to push his things back into his bag, finding the phone on the floor she picked it up and frowned. She stuffed the rest of his stuff into his bag and hung it on the stair banister before she flicked through the phone, his texts were all from Leon and so was his call logs. She sighed as Frankie appeared from the kitchen into the hall way "Mum Charlie is being horrible to Lillie" she placed the phone into her pocket before following her son back into the kitchen.

"Charlie... leave Lillie alone please.." she began before heading over to the sink and begining the washing up. She listened to Frankie and Lillie chatter as they tucked into their dinners. "Charlie" she called as he headed to the door "Where are you going?" she asked. He gestured to his half empty plate and replied "I've finished.." she interupted "Then you wait until you are excused... sit down.. where are your manners?" she asked and he shrugged before turning to the door "Charlie I said sit down". He turned and glared at her before moving back into the seat "You wait for everyone to finish" she turned back to the sink and continued with the washing up. A few moments passed before Frankie smiled "We are finished Mum" she turned back to the children and nodded "Ok you can be excused... go and do your homework". She smiled as the children all climbed from the table "Lillie.. Im coming to give you a bath in a minute so go and pick some jarmies" the little girl smiled before walking from the room. "Charlie.." she spoke and he turned back to her, she gestured to his seat "Sit back down please.." he cut in "Ah what? I did as I was told..." she smiled "Now Charlie" he moved over and sunk down. She headed over and placed the phone to the table, he glared up at her "Thats mine... you went through my stuff". She smiled "Where did it come from?" she asked and he picked it up "Its mine". She nodded "Well once I have spoken to your father.. we will decide if you can have it back". Charlie shouted "You cant do that...". Stevie smiled "Charlie you are eleven years old and you will do what me and your father say..." he cut in "Dont keep calling him that... he isnt my dad". She moved over and leant onto the table "Despite what you may want and think Chalie... he is your legal gaurdian.. he officially adopted you.. he is your dad". Charlie cut in "No.. he is just who you want to be my dad... I hate him... and I hate you.." he shouted. "Dont talk to your Mother like that Charlie" they both jumped at his voice in the door way and Stevie smiled, she was pleased to have the back up. "Whats the problem?" Smithy asked as he moved over and pecked her check. "I found this" she smiled as she passed him the phone and he turned to Charlie "This yours?" he asked and the boy nodded "We told you.. no phone until you are thirteen". Charlie sighed "My dad gave it to me". Smithy nodded "That figures.. you can have back once your behaviour improves" he pushed it into his pocket and Charlie rose to his feet "This has nothing to do with you... you arent my dad..". He nodded "Fine.. shall we ask your Mum what she thinks?" he asked and turned to Stevie. She sighed "I agree Charlie... until you prove you are mature enough to have it.. your not having it back..". He sighed "This is so unfair... I hate you" she nodded "So you have said but I am your mother so you are stuck with me.." he cut in "My dad is right about you... you are a slut.." he turned to the door and Smithy grabbed him "Dont you dare talk like that... appologise..". He shook his head "No.. its true... Dad said you used to think it too...". He pushed him against the cupboard behind him and Stevie grabbed his wrist "Let go... Smithy let him go" he let go of the boy and moved over to the sink, she sighed at him as he turned away from them. "Charlie go to your room now" she stressed and the young boy left, she turned to Smithy "You cant do that Smithy... you cant lose it.." he turned to her "I am not standing by if he talks to you like that". She smiled "Im not going to pretend for one second what he just said didnt hurt me Smithy... but that is Leon talking... I doubt Charlie even knows what it means.." Smithy cut in "But he will one day and I dont want Leon bad mouthing you to him". Tears slowly ran down her cheeks and he moved over and pecked her lips before pulling her into a hug. "Mummy.." they parted and looked at the young girl "I picked.. Im ready for my bath". Stevie nodded "Ok.. come on sweetheart". She kissed Smithy on the lips and gestured to the oven "Can you check on our dinner" he smiled "Of corse".

Forty minutes passed before Stevie appeared in the living room "Peace" she grinned before sinking down next to him and taking hold of his hand. "What are they doing?" he asked nodding towards the door. "Lillie is sleeping.. Charlie is sulking in bed and Frankie is finishing his homework... I told them they have five minutes". Smithy nodded "Dinner is nearly ready.." he glanced at her and smiled "You wanna stay here and have it infront of the telly.." she feigned shock and giggled "And break our own rules..". He nodded "Mmmm" as he kissed her lips "But we tell the children not to scream and Im intending to make you break that rule later unall". She giggled as he moved from the sofa and the room and headed for the kitchen. He reappeared a few moments later with two plates of food and he placed them to the coffee table before heading back out and returning with a bottle of wine and two glassess. He smiled as they both began to tuck into the food "How was work?" she asked and he smiled "Same as usual.." he replied "But I have managed to talk Callum into swapping for Christmas... I will be on Boxing day now though". She nodded "Thats better". He nodded "How was your day?" he asked. She smiled "Ok.. I went to get some presents and failed.." he smiled "Maybe we should wrap 'em all a piece of coal.. see how hard done by they think they are then". She let out a giggle "Thats bording on child abuse Smithy". He smiled as he placed his now empty plate to the coffee table "We need to put the decorations up soon... its only a week". She nodded "I promised Lillie we can do it tomorrow... but I want to pop into town in the morning". He grinned "Well its your lucky day.. Im off all day so I can watch the kids and then we can all do it when you get back... like we used to". She smiled "I cant see Charlie liking it..". Smithy grinned "Well its tough.. he will enjoy it once we start and I aint having him ruin something else Stevie". She nodded "Ok.. we will do that then". He nodded "Right.. I am going to go and finish the washing up.. why dont you have a nice relaxing bath Mrs Smith". She smiled "Sounds great... thank you" he pecked her lips "Thats what Im here for" he headed out the room before pushing to her feet and heading out the door.

An hour had passed when he appeared in the bedroom doorway "I was starting to think you had got lost" he smiled and she sighed "I was just coming". He nodded "The kids are asleep" he moved over and rested down next to her on the bed "Stevie... what Charlie said.. I have never said that about you". She smiled "We both no thats not true.." he smiled "Ok.. well I have never meant it". She smiled and took hold of his hand "I know Smithy" he grinned "I have switched everything off downstairs" he raised her hand to his lip and smiled before he leant into her lips, she kissed him for a few second before pulling back "I erm... I just need a second". She rose to her feet "Why?" he asked and she smiled "To freshen up.." He grinned "You have just had a bath.." he noticed her glance down and he smirked "What have you got on under that dressing gown of yours?" he asked and she sighed "I thought you would want a bath before you were in the mood" she smiled and he rose to his feet and moved over to her, he pulled at the ties to her dressing gown and she glanced up to the celing as he smirked "They are your big knickers.." she cut in "I didnt think you would want to go to bed.." he laughed "I always want to go to bed... I like them". She giggled "They are comfy". He smiled "And very sexy when they are all you have on.." he pulled on her hand and led her to the bed, she sunk down onto the bed and he pulled on her dressing gown until it left her body completly. He kissed her lips gently and let his hands wander inside her little grey vest, he smirked as he pulled back from her "You really do things to me Stevie.." she grinned "Oh.. I am intending too Inspector Smith".

"Mummy... Daddy... its Christmas..." Lillie shouted at the top of her voice as she came bounding into the bedroom and jumped onto the bed with her parents. Smithy rubed his eyes open "No Lillie... its just another day... you got a little while yet until Christmas". Lillie frowned "Why?". Stevie giggled as Lillie moved to sit on her fathers stomack "Because I dont make the rules Lil... you have Christmas when eveyone else does..". She cut in "Can we get up?" she asked and he glanced at the clock "Ahhh its half six Lillie... its Daddys day off". Stevie smiled "Come on sweetie... let Daddy sleep.. Mummy will come and do you some breakfast". She rose from the bed and the little girl ran from the room, Smithy smiled at her "Thanks" Stevie put on her dressing gown before moving over and pecking his lips "Make the most of it... you know she wont leave you alone for long". He smiled "I love you Stevie" she smiled "I love you too". She jumped at the voice in the door way "Why is Lillie up Mum?" she turned to him "Because she is young Charlie and she is awake..". He sighed "So what everyone has to be?". Smithy cut in "Oi.. its not the end of the world... you can go back to bed.." he shook his head "No.. Im going to get ready to go to Dads". Stevie sighed before sinking onto the bed "He will come back in an even worse mood". Smithy pecked her lips "Does he know he aint staying the night?". She rose to her feet "Nope I thought Leon could tell him.. as Charlie seems to think he is Mr Perfect and its him who would rather go and get drunk in some club" she headed to the door "I'll bring you a cuppa and a bacon sandwich up later.." he smiled "Any chance of a blow job to go with it". She stuck her tongue out before replying "Yeah in your dreams". He rested his head back onto the pillow as she pulled door closed before shutting his eyes.

"Dad.. I cant talk for long" Charlie smiled down the phone as he headed into the bathroom, he locked the door and sunk onto the esge of the bath "Mum has taken my phone away.. I had to get it outta her bedroom". Leon sighed down the phone "What is happening?". Charlie smiled "I have tried dad but I dont want to keep doing this... Mum is getting so upset". His father let out a sigh "Do you want things to be perfect son... me you and your mum?". Charlie smiled "Corse... but I dont want mum to cry any more.. and Dad got so angry he pushed me.." Leon cut in "Dont call him that.. and what do you mean pushed you?". He smiled "I said something horrible and he grabbed me.." Leon cut in "Perfect... I will have a word about that but in the mean time I have a job for you which is bound to rip Smithys heart right out". Charlie sighed "What do I have to do?".

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reviews. Hope you all enjoy. Please review xxx**

* * *

Chapter Three

Three hours had passed before Smithy moved into the kitchen and glanced at his wife as she sat with her back to him reading the paper, he moved over and gently kissed her neck, she jumped under the touch before moving into the embrace. "So what happened to my coffee and bacon sandwich?". She smiled as she rose to her feet "I was just about to do it.." he smirked as he tuned the kettle on before turning to face her "Really... cause it looked to me like you were about to do the crossword" she giggled as she moved to him and into his body, he gently kissed her lips as he wrapped her into his dressing gown, she pulled from him and glanced down at the buldge in his underwear "Hello Mr Smith" he laughed "I was also promised a blow job.." she cut in "I dont think that is what I said Inspector.." he rose his eyebrow "Wifely duties Miss Smith". She giggled "Well you will have to wait... the kids are up.." he smiled "Ahhh I just cant catch a break.." she laughed "You couldnt catch a cold.." he frowned and pushed her slightly "Watch it" she giggled before moving back into his lips and they kissed gently. A few more moments passed before the voice interupted "Mum.. can I talk to you.." she turned to Charlie and smiled as the two tied up their dressing gowns "What is it Charlie?" she asked. He smiled "I have been thinking.." she glanced at Smithy as he turned to the kettle and began to make his coffee. "I want to change my name" he continued and Smithy spun round "No way.. you aint changing your name". Charlie sighed "Mum.." she smiled between the two "Charlie I aggree... when your Dad disapears again.. which he will you will be stuck with his name.." Charlie cut in "I dont want to change it to Taylor.. I want to be Moss". The Inspector shook his head "No.. you are a Smith". Stevie smiled at Smithy before back to Charlie "Listen I havent use Moss in seven years Charlie and I never will again... you would have a different surname to us all" Smithy shook his head "This is a stupid conversation.. he aint doing it". Charlie smiled "Please Mum... this is important to me.." she glanced at Smithy and he shook his head "No Stevie..." she turned back to Charlie "Ok.. I will let you change your name.." Smithy cut in "Stevie" and she smiled at him slightly "But not until the new year and I want you to really think about this Charlie... its not a quick descision... you will have a different name to your whole family" he nodded "Thank you". Smithy shook his head "I dont believe this... why not tear up the adoption certificate and cut me out all together.." he stormed from the room "Smithy" she called before turning away from Charlie and continuing to make Smithys drink. "Mum.." he walked over and rested against the kitchen side "I dont want to have a name that is nothing to do with me". She turned to him "You know what Charlie... he may not be your father by blood but he has always been your Dad and what Leon said about me walking out on you.." she noticed his eyes fall to the floor and she nodded "It was all true... and it wasnt that I didnt want you or love you... I was ill.. I was depressed and it was the biggest mistake of my life... but you know what... your Dad didnt look after you... infact he turned his back on you too... Smithy looked after you... he fed you.. clothed you.. he did everything a real Dad should do and more than anything he had to fight for you... because he loved you so much.. he would do anything for you.. and you may of just ripped him to pieces saying what you just did but let me tell you something he will still love you.. whatever you do that is never gunna change" she took the cup and headed to the door "But he wont ever be my dad.." she turned back to him and smiled "Charlie... a dad is the man who brings you up... not the man who created you.. if it wasnt for Smithy you would of ended up in care... that is a true dad... blood or no blood".

She placed the cup of coffee down on the bedside table and rested down behind him on the bed, he sat staring at the wall and she sighed "You knew this could come one day.." he nodded and she noticed him wipe his eyes, he sniffed "But I didnt expect it to be so soon... and I thought you would back me up". She sighed as she kissed his shoulder, taking in the fresh smell of his dressing gown "So we would of had a blazzing row and he wouldnt of spoken to us for weeks..." he turned to her and she sighed as the tear ran down his cheek, she wiped it and he shook his head "He is my son Stevie..." she nodded "I know that, you know that and deep down Charlie knows that but.. you need to give him the space... let him realise just how much he needs you and loves you.." he shook his head "He dont he has made that perfectly clear.." she smiled "You still have Frankie and Lillie and no one can ever take them away from you.." he cut in "So what thats meant to make things better... dont worry that I am losing him cause I still have two others to fuck up with" she cut in "Thats not what I meant.." he laughed "And you no what really upsets me... I was more of a parent to him than you and Leon put together in the first two years of his life..." she glanced down and he wrapped his arm round her shoulder "Sorry... I didnt mean that" she nodded "Yeah you did.." he sighed "I dont know what I did Stevie... why does he hate me?" she smiled "Because he is a child Smithy.. and he is rebelling.. he will come round". They both jumped at the soft voice in the door way "Daddy... I have set up my tooth fairy game for us to play". He laughed gently "Ok Lillie.. Daddy will be down in a minute". Stevie pecked his lips "If Charlie wants to rebel then let him Smithy... concentrate on Frankie and Lillie... thay need their Dad and you will always be him". He nodded and leant into her lips "I love you" he whispeared and she grinned "I love you too... right Im going to go shopping and I will drop Charlie off on the way" he nodded watching her head through the door before he wiped his eyes and headed out and down the stairs to his daughter.

Stevie followed Charlie up to Leons block of flats and grabbed the door as he let it swing back on her "Charlie" she frowned and he glared at her "I can walk up the stairs on my own.. I dont need a babysitter". She smiled "I want to talk to your Dad Charlie and besides you are my son.. I have every right to know what you are doing". She banged on the door and Leon pulled it open instantly, he smiled at Charlie "Alright son.." he nodded before heading into the flat Leon turned back to Stevie "I will drop him back.." she sighed "I want to talk about his attitude" Leon cut in "Its probably having a violent stepdad" she frowned "What?" Leon nodded "He told me Smithy pushed him..." she nodded "And I have dealt with that.." he nodded "Well maybe his issuees are closer to home Stevie.." he went to slam the door and she pushed it with her hand "I havent told him he cant stay tonight... we will see how perfect he thinks you are when you tell him that and you either need to feed him or have him home by half five.." Leon nodded "I will drop him home at five" he pushed the door shut and she sighed "Unbelieveable" before heading from the block of flats.

She headed in the front door about three hours later and into the living room, she smiled at Smithy as Lillie sat on his knee reading her school book to him, she grinned "Having fun?". Smithy nodded and she moved over and pecked his lips he smiled "You finish the christmas shopping?" she nodded slightly "Im knackered now" she lifted the bags and smiled "I'll take these upstairs" he smirked as he eyed her bags "La Senza... got a present for me in there?" he asked and she nodded "You will look great in it..." he stuck his tongue out at her and she laughed "Are you listening Daddy?" Lillie stressed and he nodded to her "Corse sweetie keep going". Stevie moved up the stairs and placed the bags in the bottom of her wardrobe before heading out she moved into the boys bedroom and sunk down next to Frankie "Ok?" she asked and he nodded slightly "Chalie.. did this" he held his action man to her and the broken head and she sighed "Ok well Im sure your Dad will be able to stick it". Frankie sighed "He always breaks my stuff... he ripped my army book Dad gave me and he shouts at me... I would rather share a room with Lillie.." Stevie smiled "Well maybe Lillie and Charlie should swap rooms for a few weeks... give you both a break?". He nodded slightly "Ok". She smiled "We are gunna put the decorations up in a bit so come down stairs or me and Lillie will out number your Dad and put the pink tree up". Frankie nodded before folling her from the room.

She headed into the kitchen and glanced up at the clock tears slowly streamed down her face "Her reading is brilliant now" he spoke and she nodded "Mmm yeah". He moved over and smiled "Whats wrong?" she shook her head and wiped her eyes "I cant do this Smithy... Frankie and Charlie arent getting on... and Leon completly dismissed my concerns.." he smiled as he pulled her into a hug "Listen.. we have three kids Stevie... we knew there would be rows.. but we love each other so we can make this work... we have too". She nodded slightly "I need to make a start on dinner... is sausages ok?" she asked as she headed over to the fridge, he leant of her shoulder "No.. we are going to order a pizza.. the kids as well and put the decorations up.. and have some family time.." he turned her round and hugged her into his chest "I love you Stevie... and we are going to have a great christmas.. you me and our children..". She nodded "Ok.. well you need to get up in the loft and get the tree and decorations down then.." he nodded "Ok?" he asked. Stevie smiled "Corse Smithy.. I just need a second". He nodded before he headed out the door.

When she made her way into the living room Smithy was flopping down the stairs christmas tree in hand and he smiled "Can you help Frankie with the box" he spoke and she nodded before heading towards the stairs and she sighed as the door bell rang and she headed over and pulled it open and smiled at Charlie "You are early" she smiled and he headed in and she glanced at Leon in the car as he pulled off and she followed him through Frankie was now in the living room, empty in the box of decorations and Smithy was begining to put the tree together. Charlie stood in the door way and Smithy smiled at him "You wanna help mate I could do with a hand". Charlie shook his head before heading up the stairs, Stevie smiled at Smithy before turning to the stairs and grinning "Charlie... we are going to order a pizza in a little while... I will call you.." he shook his head "Im not hungry". She sighed "Charlie.." he turned back to her "What?" he shouted and she smiled "You can come and help at any point..." she gestured to the door and smiled at Smithy as he appeared in the door way. Charlie shrugged his shoulders "Why would you want me to help... Im the spare part". Tears ran down her checks as she called after him, he ignored her. Smithy walked over and placed his hands to her face "I love you Stevie.. come on.. he may not want to help but Frankie and Lillie are waiting for you".

They had eaten their pizza and the decorations were finished, Stevie was upstairs putting Frankie and Lillie to bed when Charlie appeared in the living room door way and glanced round. Smithy paused the xbox and smiled to him "Looks good eh?" he smiled and Charlie shrugged "There is some pizza in the kitchen if you want it?". Charlie shook his head and Smithy glanced at the screen before back to the boy "You want to play?" he asked holding the second controller to him. Charlie shook his head but moved into the room and sunk down in the far arm chair, Smithy smiled and started the game, he played for a few seconds before glanicing at the lad "You have a good time at your Dads?". Charlie nodded slightly "Yeah.. he said he doesnt want me to call you Dad anymore..". Smithy glanced back at the TV and paused the football game before turning to smile at him "Listen Charlie... I will never be your Dad and I know that and I am happy for you to call me whatever you feel comfortable with.. I love you and I always will... but I respect that you have to be loyal to Leon". He nodded slightly "Thanks.." Smithy smiled "So what do you want to call me?" he asked and Charlie sighed "I dont know..". Smithy smiled "Have a think" he turned his attention back to the TV and Charlie sighed "Are you disapointed in me?". Smithy paused the game and placed the xbox controller to the coffee table. "Charlie we love you and I dont like the way you are treating your Mum and Frankie.. but I'll always be proud of you... you will always be my son". He glanced down "Im sorry.. I dont mean to.." he paused as his phone beeped in his pocket and he pulled it out and glanced at the text 'Dont bother coming over christmas unless you have done something to make me proud'. Smithy smiled "Where did you get that from?" he asked and Charlie sighed "I like to be able to talk to my dad.." Smithy nodded "You can keep it Charlie but only if you lay off your mum and Frankie" he nodded slightly and he nodded to the door "Go on... you need to go to bed". He nodded before rising to his feet and heading out the door.

He passed his mum at the bottom of the stairs and she smiled as he headed up the stairs "Good night Charlie" she spoke and he nodded "Good night Mum". She made her way into the living room and grinned as she fiddled with the ties holding her dressing gown together "Inspector?" he glanced briefly at her "Mmmm" he grunted and she smiled "I thought we could go to bed.." he nodded "In a minute sweetheart... Im three nil up". She frowned as she undid her dressing gown "And I am far more fun to play with..". He glanced at the black and red corsett as she let the dressing gown drop to the floor. He paused the game as he eyed her figure and she grabbed from tinsel from the box still resting on the table and drapped it round her shoulders "Do you want to play with the xbox or with me?" he glanced at the TV before back to her "I want to play both... but I'd rather get my rocks off..." she rose her eyebrow "Shall I take that as a compliment?". He moved to her and lifted her onto the cabnet behind her before pushing his lips to hers.

* * *

**Merry Christmas to all my readers xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas! My next chapter is up, I hope you enjoy and please leave me a review. Thanks for reading xxx**

* * *

Chapter Four

"Right... bed.." Stevie smiled as she walked into the room and sunk onto the sofa next to her husband. "But Mum..." Frankie began "I still havent played with my new train set.." Stevie cut in "Thats because you have spent all your time on your DS.. bed.. and you can leave that down here.." she pointed to the computer and he groaned "Dad.." he began and Smity interupted "I am not getting involved.." he turned to Stevie "But it is Christmas". Stevie shook her head "And they still have a bedtime.." she moved on the sofa "And dont think I cant see you there madam" she smiled and Lillie glared at her over her shoulder "Im trying to make the furby sleep Mummy". Stevie laughed "Well you need to sleep... we are going to Nanny Smiths tomorrow and I dont want grumpy children.. bed now.. both of you". Smithy smiled as he leant into her ear "You are so sexy when you are strict Mrs Smith". She smiled as she glanced accross at him, hearing the kids flump up the stairs she grinned at him "Are you intending to obey me then Mr Smith?" she asked a grin covering her features. He nodded before leaning towards her lips, she diverted her lips allowing him to peck her cheek "Go and read the kids a story then..." he groaned "Its christmas" she nodded and turned to face him "And if you get the kids to sleep I may let you have a play.." he smiled "With you" she pecked his lips "Did you get any other toys for christmas?". He grinned "I will be ten minutes" he rose to his feet and headed up the stairs. He made his way into the bedroom and smiled at his children "Who had a good christmas?" he asked and the two both nodded their heads. He sunk onto Lillies bed and the young girl pushed herself up in the bed and smiled "Why wasnt Charlie here?" Smithy smiled, he glanced at Frankie before back to Lillie "He erm.. he wanted to be with his dad". Lillie frowned and he couldnt help but chuckle "Why arent you Charlies Daddy?" she asked and Smithy smiled "Because your Mummy used to like Charlies Daddy lots too.." Lillie interupted "So why is he not our Daddy?" Frankie cut in "Why are you asking such stupid questions?". Smithy shot him a look that he knew all too well meant he was to be quiet "She is just asking Frankie" he smiled back to the girl "Because your Mummy loves me now.. and we wanted to have a baby... two actually.." he glanced at Frankie before back to her "But we love you all exactly the same..." she cut in "Where do babies come from Daddy?". He laughed nervously, he wasnt prepared for this "You can ask your Mummy that in the morning... now who is picking a story".

Smithy frowned from the door way "Did you send our children to bed so you could play on their toys?" he asked and she jumped and glanced to him "Im just seeing what Frankies games are like.. making sure they are approprite". He nodded "Corse you are Stevie" he sunk down next to her. He wrapped his arm round her shoulder and she felt his lips brush her neck, a soft smile graced his lips as he whispeared "Lillie wants to know where babies come from". She turned to him and frowned "What did you say?" she asked. He pecked her lips "That she needed to ask you.. and besides I think I need a bit more practice". She turned back to the computer and sighed "In a minute". He leant back onto the sofa and pulled her towards him, she snuggled into his body and he kissed the top of her head "You know.. it will get better.." she glanced over her shoulder and he smiled softly "With Charlie.. it will get easier". She nodded against his skin and he smiled, guessing she wanted to change the subject "I will be finished at work tomorrow about half five so I will meet you at my mums". Stevie nodded slightly but keeping herself wrapped up in the game. She felt his hand brush the skin between her top and jeans, she fidgeted under his hand and he sighed before he grabbed the computer and moved it up above himself, holding it above his head. She spun round and rested on his lap "I was winning" she stated. He smirked "Well... I want some attention". She smiled "I will give you a hand job later Smithy". He shook his head "No you wont... its christmas.. I want to practice making a baby... at least three times". She smirked "You are just a pervert arent you Mr Smith?" she grinned, he moved into her lips and smiled "No.. I just like to shag you". She frowned "Eleven years we have been together... seven married... and you still see it as a shag?". He smiled as he pecked her lips "Lets be honest now Stevie... when I try and be affecionate and make love to you... you want me to be rough... you are far happier with a proper roll in the hay than.. making love". She smiled "You know me to well".

He moved his hands and placed the DS to the coffee table before moving over her shoulders and down to the bottom of her jumper and pulled it up over her head, he rubed her back and she moaned under the touch, she grinned as he pulled back slightly and whispeared "I knew you couldnt resist Mrs Smith" she leant back into her lips and he sighed as the doorbell rang and he glanced at the clock which read nine twenty and he sighed as she sat up "Ignore it". She shook her head "It could be important.." he interupted as he grabbed her hand and placed it over his erection "This is important". She smiled slightly "I am afraid it will have to wait" she grinned as she pulled her top over her head and headed to the door. He groaned to himself before pushing to his feet and following her towards the front door. She pulled it open and a smile traced her lips "Charlie" she spoke and he stormed inside and headed for the stairs. "What are you doing here?" she called and he stomped up the stairs "Oi... your mothers talking to you.. show a little respect". He turned back "Dads girlfriend came round... so he brought me home". Stevie smiled "At this time of night.. you should be in bed". He glared at her "I am not a kid.." he shouted. Smithy moved to the bottom of the stairs "That is exactly what you are Charlie... you need to grow up a bit if you want us to stop treating you like the imature child that you are". Charlie turned and shouted "I hate you" before stomping up the stairs. He moved into the living room and she appeared in the door way "Nice going Smithy". He sunk onto the sofa and glanced at her "I am doing the best I can Stevie". She shouted "Well maybe it isnt good enough". He glared at her "Maybe not.. but nothing is for that boy.. what are we meant to do". She headed out the door "Well I am going to protect him... he is my son". He grabbed her wrist and turned her round and forced her against the banister "D'you know what... no wonder he has no respect for me and keeps banging on about me not being his dad... you are exactly the same.." he moved to the stairs and stormed up them and she sighed, despite the fact she hated to admit it, he was right, he had always been a dad to Charlie and she hated to see him so upset over what was happening, but she had to put Charlie first.

Arriving at the top of the stairs Smithy knocked lightly on Charlies door and made his way inside "I got nothing to say to you.." he spat. Smithy sighed "No.. you never do anymore.. but I have some stuff to say to you..." he paused as he moved over and sunk onto the end of the young boys bed "I am happy for you to have no respect for me... thats your choice.. but I am not having you disrespect your mum Charlie.. now I get you are growing up and I know it aint easy without your dad around but you need to understand that your mum and dad arent together for a reason.." he cut in "Yeah you". Smithy laughed "That what he told you was it?" he asked and the boy shrugged his shoulders. Smithy sighed "It werent like that... your Dad was long gone before me and your mum started dating... I met your mum a while before your dad did and I aint gunna lie to you I was in love with your mum from the day I met her..." Charlie cut in "I dont want to know.." Smithy shook his head "No I doubt you do but you need to know it was not because of me that your mum and dad werent together... your dad left before you were born and I didnt start dating you mum til she was about six months pregnant with you Charlie..". The boy sighed "Why do you love her?" he asked and confusion crossed Smithys face and Charlie sighed "My dad said he loved her and he wanted her back and that you knew that and wouldnt let her go.." Smithy sighed "Yeah I knew Charlie but by then I was in love with your mum... and you.. I could of walked away.. but your mum she is independent and fiesty.. she wouldnt of let me walk away.." Charlie sighed "I want a proper family.." he nodded "You know what I understand that.. but a normal family isnt a mum, a dad and the kids any more.. and despite what you may think... we are a proper family.. me and your mum love each other... and I cant speak for her but for me... its something that will never ever change... and as for you, Frankie and Lillie.. you are my life and I would do anything for any of you.." he rose to his feet "And despite what your dad might say.. your mum... she is a good person and I know you love her and that you care about how much you are hurting her.." he smiled slightly as he gripped the slight opening in the door before glancing at the clock on the wall "If you wanna come and open your presents... you can stay up a little later.." Charlie smiled "I'll come down in a minute". Smithy headed out the door and pulled it closed behind him, he smiled to where Stevie sat on the stairs as he moved over and sunk down next to her "I love you too" she whispeared and he sighed as he wrapped his arm round her shoulder, he moved into her ear and sighed "Im sorry Stevie.." she cut in "No.. its true.. what you said.. how can I expect him to show you the respect you deserve when I undermind you... Im sorry". He kissed her forehead gently before lifting her lips to his "Come on.. I told Charlie he can come and open his presents". She rose to her feet and began down the stairs, him close behind her.

She had been wrapped up in his arms about ten minutes, he was slowly rubing circles into the small of her back, her hand was resting on the muscles in his leg. Charlie appeared in the door way "Im sorry Mum.." the boy smiled before holding out a card to her. She took it from him and ripped it open, she smiled at it before placing it to the table "Your presents are all under the tree..." he smiled "I can leave them until the morning" Smithy smiled "It aint Christmas in the morning.. open them". Charlie moved over and she pushed up in the seat to watch him open the pile of presents. "What did your dad get you?" she asked and Charlie glanced up "Twenty pounds.." Smithy cut in "He didnt have any presents for you?" he asked and Charlie shrugged his shoulders "No... there was one from Nan Taylor". Stevie smiled "What was that?" she asked and he glanced up "A board game.." Smithy smiled "Exciting". He felt Stevie dig her elbow into his ribs and he winced and she smiled "Its the thought that counts". A few more moments passed before he unwrapped a box and grinned as the DS came into sight, he smiled at them. "Now you have a red one... Frankies is blue but we want no arguments over games.." Smithy smiled. "You have some more money from your nans so you can pick some games but there are a couple there to get you started" Stevie grinned, he moved over to her and hugged her. She grinned as he pulled away and he smiled "Thank you... I love it". Smithy smiled "Why dont you take it to bed... you can play for half an hour before you go to sleep...". Charlie nodded "Thank you" before he grabbed the box and headed to the door. Smithy smiled to Stevie "He is a good kid at heart" she nodded slightly and he pecked her lips "Are we ok?" he asked and she smiled "Corse.. I love you" he grinned "I love you too". She snuggled back into his body and relaxed, she wanted them to be fine, she loved him with all her heart but with the cracks starting to show, who knew how much longer their relationship could survive.


	5. Chapter 5

**Next chapter up, hope you enjoy & thanks for reviews. Please review. Thanks Jodie xx**

* * *

Chapter Five

The new year had come round quickly and Smithy and Stevie had quickly fallen back into their family routine. The children had returned to school and Smithy back to work and Stevie was starting to wonder what she was meant to do with her time, she had cleaned, she had shopped, she had tidyed the kids bedroom and she had found herself bored after only three days and she was living for the moment the door bell rang or even her mobile to break up the day. It wasnt long before she was so bored she decided on visiting Smithy at work. Arriving at the station she was buzzed straight through and she began the short walk to his office, arriving outside she pushed the door open and sighed as she stepped inside and he was no where in sight, she moved over and sunk down in his chair, letting her head fall onto the back of the chair. She remained there for several minutes, closing her eyes as she relaxed. She jumped as the door banged shut and she glanced up and pushed up in the chair. "Now this is a pleasent sight..." the sergeant smirked and she smiled "I have come to see Smithy... why are you here?" she asked and he moved over and rested onto the desk infront of her "Well Callum has taken some personal leave.. so here I am" she rose to her feet and headed to the door "Lucky Sunhill" she replied sarcastically. Leon grabbed her arm and she turned back to him and he smirked "How was Charlie when I dropped him home last night?" he asked and she pulled her arm from him "In a foul mood... like he always is when he has been with you". Leon laughed "You know.. I had a brilliant idea last night.. I think Charlie should come and live with me... perminatly". She shook her head "No way..." he cut in "Thats funny.. I have already asked him and he thought it was a great idea.." she cut in "Over my dead body" he dragged his eyes up her slim figure and she glared at him before turning to the door, she gripped the handle and pulled it open he forced it shut and smiled at her "Why are you really here?" he asked and she smiled "To see my husband" he laughed "So you arent bored of playing the perfect little housewife.." she shook her head "I love my family.. I wouldnt change anything". He smirked "Mmmm... I thought you would say that but... thats not what Charlie thinks.. he says you and Smithy are at breaking point.." Stevie shook her head "Me and Smithy are stronger than ever..". She grabbed for the door and pulled it open "I think you still know what a mistake you made.." she cut in "The only mistake I made was ever meeting you" Leon laughed "Im sure Charlie will love to hear you say that" she shook her head "Thats not what I meant... I love Charlie". Leon laughed before heading out the door.

A few seconds passed before Smithy walked in the door, he frowned "What are you doing here?" he asked before he continued "More to the point.. what were you doing in here with Leon?". She sighed "Slipping up as per usual.. I managed to make it sound like I regret having Charlie". Smithy moved over and sunk into his seat "I dunno why you even gave him the time of the day... he is the reason Charlie is being the way he is..". She cut in "But he is his Dad... I have to talk to him and besides I thought you were over the whole jealousy thing now". He sighed as he glanced at where she leant against the far wall "I am but you know what.. when I find you and him tucked away in my office what do you expect.." she cut in "Well I expect you to trust me... I am your wife". He sighed "What are you doing here anyway?" he asked. She shrugged her shoulders "I dont really know... I came to see the man I love but Im starting to think I shouldnt of bothered.." she grabbed the door handle but as he wrapped his hand round her wrist she turned back to face him, she kept her eyes trained on the floor and he gently kissed her forehead "I love you Stevie". She nodded slightly "I know Smithy" he pulled her into his body and kissed her head "I am sorry I didnt mean to imply.." she cut in as she glanced up to him "I know Smithy.. I have to go.. I need to get to school soon.." he smiled "I will see you tonight". She nodded slightly and turned to the door, she heard him sigh loudly and turned to see him heading back to his desk "Smithy.." she began and he turned back to her "I love you too" she smiled before she headed over and pecked his lips, as she pulled back he pushed his hand into her hair and pulled her back to him, kissing her gently before he pulled her into a hug, kissing her shoulder.

It was late by the time Smithy arrived home from work and he sunk straight down onto the sofa, he could hear Stevie talking softly upstairs and he glanced at the clock briefly, 10.30pm, it was a bit late for the kids to still be up and he sighed as he closed his eyes thinking about the hell of a day he had, after Stevie had left a small toddler had been reported missing and it had been an agonising seven hours later when his body had been discovered, every one had pulled their weight in the search and it had been a devistating day for all involved. He swung his legs up and layed onto the sofa, shutting his eyes he began to think back over the day, the last week, months, years even. He had been so lucky, he had three children and was married to a woman he adored. He felt the sofa move and the hands rested onto his shoulders. He opened his eyes and smiled softly "Hey.." she touched his face "You ok?" she asked. He nodded "Im sorry I am so late.. I just couldnt leave.." she let out a smile "I know.." she knew herself what it was like to be dragged into such a harrowing case. "After you rang.. I saw the parents do an appeal on the news.." he nodded "It was heartbreaking.." he sighed "If anything ever happened.." he shook his head "I couldnt be without them" he gestured to the door and she smiled "I know.. but there going no where.. I wont let anything happen to any of them... I would go to any extent to protect them". He sighed as he pushed up to sit on the sofa "I know..." he leant into her lips and smiled as he pulled back, he placed his hand to her thigh and asked "Who is awake?" he nodded his head towards the stairs and she smiled "Lillie.. she is having nightmares again... she would probably appreciate a cuddle from her Daddy". He smiled "I'll go up" she leant into his lips "Have you eaten?" she asked and he shook his head "Not since lunch time". She nodded "Go and say good night to Lillie.. I will make you a sausage buttie". He smiled as she rose to her feet "Thanks babe".

She had made his sandwich and had just cut it in half when she felt his lips on her neck "Mr Smith.. Im making your sandwich" she grinned. She felt his hands drift down her back before round to the zip containing her body, he began to pull it down as she grabbed his hand "Its not my fault you are so god damn sexy in this..." he ran his hand up and down her body and she turned to face him "Its a onesie" he nodded "I knew that" he pulled the zip once again and smiled "You have no idea how much it teases me knowing you have nothing on underneath". She smiled as she gripped his sandwich and passed it to him "We need to talk Smithy" she took hold of his free hand and began to walk towards the living room "Why do I not like the sound of that?" he asked and she smiled. They both sunk onto the sofa and she watched as he lifted the bread to his sandwich and she smiled "We have been married seven years Smithy... I know you have brown sauce in a sausage sandwich". He smiled before lifting his sandwich "So what do we need to talk about?" he asked smiling her before he took a bite of his sandwich. "Well I have been thinking... Im getting so bored at home.. and I know we aggreed I couldnt go back to work because of the kids and policing isnt really a nine til three job and I dont want to do anything else.." he glanced at her and smiled "Are you going somewhere with this?" he asked before taking another bite of his sandwich. "Yeah.." she smiled slightly "I need something to do" he nodded slightly and she grinned "I want to have another baby". He coughed back the lump of sausage in his throat and grabbed for his glass of water from the table. He placed the drink and his sandwich to the table and wiped his mouth before turning to face her "Stevie.. we decided after Lillie no more.." she cut in "I want a baby". He took her hand "Stevie its not that simple.. we would have to move to a bigger place.. its an extra mouth to feed... sleepless nights... dirty nappies.." she glanced down "I would do that and you know it.." he smiled "Its you I am thinking about... and Charlie aint in the best place and..." she cut in "I think you have made enough excuses Smithy" she rose to her feet and he sighed as he grabbed her wrist and stood up "I love you and I would do anything to make you happy.. but we are at a good place right now, do you really want another baby Stevie?". She shrugged her shoulders "I dont know.." he saw the tears in her eyes and she sighed "Im fed up with this Smithy... being here.. all the time.. Lillie has a better social life than me". He smiled "Its natural to get bored from time to time.." she cut in "Its not time to time... its all the time... I am bored Smithy" he sighed "With us?" he asked and she shook her head "The only time I have any fun is when I am with you". He smiled "You want something to do?" he asked and she nodded. He grinned "What about a puppy?". She smiled "A dog?". He nodded "You can pick it.. name it.. look after it.. it would need walking.. brushing...". She grinned "Really... a puppy?". He laughed "If you want one... yeah... unless you are really set on this baby idea... cause if thats what will make you happy". She shook her head "I want a dog". He smiled "Can I finish my sandwich now?" he asked and she nodded and they both sunk back down onto the sofa "And then.. if we are getting a dog... I think its only fair you did something little for me?". She grinned "What did you have in mind Inspector Smith?" he pecked her lips gently before winking at her.

A few days had passed and Stevie was sat on the living room floor helping Lillie with her puzzle, the two boys playing xbox on the TV when the front door banged shut she smiled to her young daughter "Thats Daddy" She jumped up and bounded through the door, Stevie watched as Charlie rose to his feet "Where are you going?". He sighed "To get ready to go to Dads tomorrow" he walked through the door and she sighed as she smiled slightly at Frankie. This had become a regular thing now, the second Smithy returned home Charlie would retreat to his bedroom and spend the rest of the evening there. "Alright mate.." she heard Smithy speak and Charlie replied "Fine" as he moved up the stairs. She smiled as he appeared in the door way, Lillie in his arms, he smiled at Stevie as she rose to her feet and moved over and pecked his lips, he smiled as he placed their young daughter back to the floor and moved over and sunk next to Frankie "You ok champ?" he asked and Frankie nodded "Yeah" he watched his games for a few moments before he smiled at the young girl who was stood infront of him "Ok Lillie?" he asked and she nodded, Stevie sunk down next to him and he placed his hand to her leg and leant accross and pecked her lips. "Daddy..." he glanced back to the girl who knew stood cross armed and frowning "Me and Mummy have decided we want a spotty dog" he moved his eyes to Stevie and she grinned "We watched 101 dalmations earlier.." he smirked "Really... that was a good idea.." he turned back to Lillie "Thats nice darling but Mummy and me had decided on a chocolate lab.." she cut in "Will it have spots?" she asked. He shook his head and she frowned "But I like spots.." he cut in "You wouldnt say that if you had chicken poxs". Stevie slapped his arm and he laughed, she smirked slightly "We need to take her thoughts into consideration". He frowned "Have you put her up to this?" he asked and Stevie shook her head and Lillie sighed "Mummy said you wouldnt aggree with me and that is why Mummy said we can have a family vote at dinner time" she headed out the door, turning back to him and pocking her tongue out at him. He glanced at Stevie and she grinned "Talking about dinner... I need to check it". Arriving in the kitchen she was well aware he was standing behind her "Are you really trying to get our six year old daughter to talk me into something?". She smiled "It was Lillies idea.." he cut in "And whos idea was it to watch 101 Dalmations?" he asked. She bit her lip and he moved over to her and levelled his mouth with her ear "We aggreed on a lab.." she smiled "But dalmations are so cute... and me and Lil found this.." she dug in her back pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to him, he opened it up and he smiled "They are cute". She grinned "And it will make Lillie so happy... and I can spend months making it worth your while" she rose her eyebrow and he sighed as he wrapped his arms round her waiste "You cant use sex to bribe me". She laughed "Oh but I can Mr Smith... especially when it includes sexy outfits, handcuffs and lots and lots of really dirty foreplay". He rolled his eyes as she unbuttoned the top few buttons to his shirt and began to kiss his chest.

"Dad Im trying..." he sighed down the phone as he sunk onto the bed next to his packed bag "I told you to split them up.. not get a dog". The young lad smiled slightly "You have a girlfriend... why wont you let mum be happy?" he asked and Leon rose his voice and even through the phone Charlie jumped "And you think I give a shit about any other woman but your mum... until I have her.. I wont be happy.. split them up Charlie... I mean it". The young lad sighed "Im really trying... but they love each other... and I dont hate Smithy" Leon cut in "Well start hating him... its because of him we arent a family..." Charlie smiled "Cant you just be happy with me.." Leon cut in "No.. I want your Mum... thats what this is all about and just because you have let me down again you can forget coming round until you have some good news.." Charlie cut in "I've already packed" Leon laughed "Well I suggest you get unpacking and until you start splitting them up you can forget seeing me". Leon hung up and Charle pushed his bag to the floor before laying back on his bed, he hated the idea of making his mum unhappy but he just wanted to be important to his dad, for him to realise there was more to life than his mum but the more Leon pushed him away, the harder he tried to get his attention.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for reviews so far, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave me a review at the end. Thanks again Jodie xx**

* * *

Chapter Six

Smithy headed in the front door and sighed as Charlie headed past him and up the stairs, he had avoided coming home as much as possible in the last two weeks, working every hour he could manage to avoid being the reason his son wouldnt sit with his family. It was becoming such a diffcult situation for them all. "You ok Charlie?" he asked, to which the boy just ignored him and continued up the stairs. He slipped his coat off and hung it onto the stair banister, he kicked his trainers off and over towards the front door before making his way into the living room, he moved to where Lillie was playing with her barbies and kissed the top of her head "Why are you not in bed princess?" he asked and she smiled "Mummy said I can stay up to give you a cuddle". He grinned as he swept the girl into his arms and kissed her cheek. "Did you have fun at school today?" he asked and she nodded. He smiled at her before dropping her back to her feet "Go and get your pyjammas on and I will be up in a minute to read you a story". He watched her head out the room before he made his way towards the kitchen, he glanced in from the door, Frankie was sat at the table scribbling in a book and Stevie was sat oppoisite him. She glanced up as he made his way inside and she rose to her feet, he went to move over to her and she turned away from him flicking the kettle on. He turned to Frankie who was now packing his pencil case. "You ok Champ?" he asked and Frankie glared up at him "Where were you?" he shouted and Smithy shook his head slightly "When?" he asked, he glanced at Stevie and she diverted her eyes to the floor. "I wanted you there.. to watch me.. you promised... you missed me score" he turned and stormed from the room and Smithy sighed "Shit... was his football game today?" he asked and Stevie headed to the door "Your dinners in the oven". He sighed "I forgot Stevie... why didnt you ring?" he asked and she turned back to him "I did... three times.. your phone was going straight to answer phone". He sighed "Im sorry". She shook her head "Its not me you let down Smithy... d'you know how hard it was every time he looked accross at me to see if you had turned up". He sighed "Im sorry... I will make it up to him". She moved over to the kitchen side and leaned onto it "You know what.. they should come first... we are your family". He nodded "I know that and you do... but I have to work Stevie". She nodded "Yeah.. you do but you are spending every minute you can away from us.. you only come home when you want feeding". He shook his head "Thats not true... I love you and them kids with all my heart.. and I will make it up to him". She turned from him "You need to work out what your priorites are Smithy". He turned back to her "You know what I am working every hour to keep food on this table... and them in clothes..." she turned to him "And whats the point if we never see you" she shouted and he sighed "So what you want me to quit my job so you see a bit more of me?". She frowned "Dont be so stupid Smithy... I just want you to remember you have a wife and three kids". He nodded "I do.. but I have to work.." she sighed "You have worked three doubles this week Smithy... and its only Friday". He smiled "Im always busy after christmas" she nodded "Maybe so but you have sergeants.. the station wont fall apart without you". He turned away "Im not talking about this when you are in a mood... I will go and appoloygise to Frankie and make sure he knows he is far more important". He turned to the door but paused as she whispeared "Its not only him that needs to know". He turned back to face her, just in time to see the tears stream down her cheeks, she turned back to the now boiled kettle and he sighed as he made his way over, he placed his hands to her shoulders which she shrugged away. She chocked back a sob and he gently kissed her shoulder before turning her to face him, pulling her into his chest "Stevie.. you are the single most important person in my life..." he lifted her chin and stared into her waterey eyes "I know I havent been here a lot... and I have let you all down but I love you... all of you and I am going to make it up to you.. I promise" he pecked her lips and she sighed "Where have you been?" she asked and he sighed "Working Stevie... I promise you". She nodded slightly as she burried her head into his chest, he smiled "I will go and see Frankie... and when I come back.. I will make everything up to you sweetheart" he moved from her and turned back to her in the kitchen door way "I love you Stevie" she nodded slightly, fighting against the tears in her eyes. He smiled before he disapeared from sight.

He paused in the door way to the bedroom and smiled between the three sat on Lillies bed, Charlie noticed him first and rose to his feet and quickly walked from the room. Smithy sighed before heading over to Frankies bed and sinking onto it opposite his children. "I know I let you down today mate... Im sorry". Frankie rose to his feet "Why didnt you come?" he asked and Smithy smiled "I had so much to do at work Frankie and I know that isnt good enough and I have to put you first.. all of you but I have a really demanding job". Lillie rose to her feet and moved over onto Smithys lap "Mummy was upset". Smithy nodded "I know... and I am going to make it up to her too". He glanced to where Frankie had sat on the beanbag in the corner of the room "Frankie.. I know how important your football is and I promise I will be there for the next game" he smiled at Lillie "I have tomorrow off work... how about we go and kick a ball about.. just me and you". Lillie huffed "Why cant I come?". Smithy smiled "Because its boys only". Frankie nodded "Ok but we are going to look at the puppy tomorrow". Smithy nodded "Ok.. well we can work around that..". The boy smiled before moving over and sitting down next to his Dad "I am sorry Frankie" he sighed and Frankie nodded before cuddling into his father "Can you tell us a bedtime story Daddy?" Lillie asked and Smithy nodded "I certanily can... what one?" he asked and Lillie opened her mouth but Frankie cut her off "Something about being a police man" Smithy smiled slightly "Like what?". Frankie sat up "The most frightening thing that ever happened to you?". Smithy nodded "Ok... go and see if Charlie wants to come in first" he smiled to Frankie as he slipped off the bed. "I want a story about a princess and a happy ending" Smithy smiled "You know what.. every story I tell about work has the best happy ending Lil... I met your Mummy and she is my princess..." Lillie frowned "You said I am your princess..". Smithy laughed "Mummy can be my queen then..." he glanced to Frankie as he appeared in the door way. "He said no" he smiled and Smithy nodded "Its fine... come and sit down mate".

Stevie paused on the landing and glanced in at Charlie in his room, she moved to the door and smiled "Wheres your Dad?" she asked and Charlie shook his head "Dont call him that... he aint my Dad". Stevie smiled "No?" she questioned "You are so much like him Charlie.. stubbon and pig headed". The boy glared at her and she smiled "Why dont you think of something the two of you can do together... I know he is keen to make you happy.." Charlie rose to his feet "Then he can stop pretending to be my Dad... I have a dad..". Stevie smiled "Yeah... and you can be a lot like him too... selfish and childish" she headed out the door and Charlie slammed it shut behind her, she moved to Frankie and Lillies room and paused outside, listening to the voice inside. "... I could feel the knife.." she smiled as Frankie cut in "Can I see your scar?". Stevie appeared in the door way and smiled "I do hope you arent giving them nightmares.." Smithy smiled at her "No.. Im just telling them about the day I was stabbed..". She nodded "Mmmm... Lillie get into bed.." she smiled between the children and moved over and pecked their heads. Smithy headed to the door and Lillie called "Daddy?" he turned back to her and she frowned "Does your baddy still hurt now?" she asked and he shook his head "No.. it was a long time ago... and remember what I said.. I have a special queen to kiss it all better for me..". Stevie frowned at him as he pulled the door too and she turned to him "If she has a nightmare I will be holding you responsible.." he kissed her lips and she pulled back "Oi.." she stressed and he smiled before burying his hand into her hair and moving back into her lips. A few moments passed before she pulled back "Dont think kissing me gets you off the hook... and sex definitely wont.." he grinned "What about.. a massage.. a cuddle... and I may even let you pick something to watch on the TV" she nodded and turned towards the stairs, he leant over her shoulder and grinned "And then make up sex". She took his hand "Come on Inspector" she lead him down the stairs.

The night had drifted past and Stevie was up early, she had fed the children and Frankie and Lillie were watching saturday morning cartoons in the living room, while Charlie had retreated to his bedroom once again. She was washing the breakfast things when Smith appeared in the door way, he headed over and kissed her neck, she smiled as his lips brushed futher up and towards her ear "I brought that dish washer to save you having to do this... and chip your nails.." she forced her elbow back into his ribs and smiled as she turned to him "The dish washer doesnt like me... and my nails are perfect.." she held her hands out to him and he sighed as he lifted them to inspect. "Mmmm..." he aggreed "But.. they look even better when your hand is wrapped round my..." she cut in "Smithy". He laughed "You cant beat a handjob with a sexy hand". She smiled before turning back to the washing up "When are we going to look at the dog?" he asked and she glanced up at the clock "About an hour". He nodded before leaning back into her shoulder and kissing her once again "I love you Mrs Smith... last night was amazing". He slid his hand into her white vest top and smiled as his knuckles grazed her soft skin. He sighed as his mobile began to ring and he dug into his pocket, he leant back against the counter and glanced at the screen "Callum" he smiled before answering. She didnt really listen to his conversation as he wandered accross the kitchen. "Yeah... see you soon" he smiled as he hung up and turned to the small blonde, she frowned "What did he want?" she asked. He sighed slightly "Im sorry... I have to go to work Stevie". She turned back to the washing up "This is a joke Smithy... you know what just go". He sighed "Im sorry.. its important". She nodded "It always bloody is... but you know what.. you playing football with Frankie is important... and us going to look at the puppy is important.. Lillie is going to be heartbroken". He shook his head "Dont please... you can still go and look at the dog... decide if its what you want.. I have the money in my wallet". Stevie shook her head "Thats not the point Smithy... its you letting the kids down... whats so bloody important?" she shouted. "Leon has attacked a suspect... I have got to go in to suspend him". The voice interupted "And I bet you are gunna love that arent you" Charlie stressed and Smithy turned to face him "Charlie its my job". He shook his head "He is a far better dad than you" the boy stated before he stormed from the room. "Charlie... Charlie.." Stevie shouted and she smiled to him "He is angry.." he cut in "You know what I am a crap Dad.. I know its what you have been thinking these last few weeks" he headed out the room and she sighed to herself before following.

She watched as he pushed some gel into his hair "You are a good Dad..." she smiled from the bedroom door way. He turned to face her and smiled slightly "You reckon they are gunna think that.. when I go downstairs in a minute and let them both down again". She sighed "They are gunna be disapointed... but you know what.. they will get over it". He smiled slightly "I dont want to let them down.. or you... I want to be a good dad.. a good husband". She moved over and placed her hand to his face "Smithy... those kids adore you... I try all day to get a reaction even close to what you get from Lillie... her eyes light up when she sees you.. and Frankie.. he wants to be like you so much.. you are his hero.." Smithys eyes fell to the floor and she sighed "I know things are hard with Charlie... but it will get easier.." he sighed "And what about us?" he asked and she smiled "After seven years of marriage... ten years together... I had no idea we would still be so perfect for each other" he nodded slightly and she moved into his lips and kissed him gently "And the sex is still... mindblowing... I dont want anyone else". He smiled "I'll go and tell the kids I have gotta work". She shook her head "No.. go.. I will take them to look at the dog and you can make things up to them later...". He nodded "Ok.." he kissed her lips and headed to the door "It wont always be like this". She shook her head "No.. it wont Smithy.. go before I change my mind".

The morning had drifted past, they had been to look at the dog and settled on a gorgeous little puppy. She had taken the children to macdonnalds before returning home. Frankie and Lillie were both angry with Smithy but it was nothing compared to the mood Charlie was in. The boy had been packing, ready to stay with his dad for twenty minutes when Smithy arrived home and Stevie moved into the hall way. He smiled "Where are the kids he asked and she pointed to the living room "Frankie and Lil are watching a film... Charlie is upstairs". He nodded "You get the dog?" he asked and she grinned as she moved over and kissed his lips "I have made you £475 pounds lighter Inspector Smith.." he sighed "Great". She pecked his lips "You want a cuppa?" she asked and he nodded. He watched her go before he headed into the living room, the children both glanced at him before back to the TV. He moved over and grabbed the remote and paused the film "Listen I know I was meant to do things with you today... but I will make it up to you..." Frankie interupted as he rose to his feet "I dont want you to anymore.. I dont want to play football with you" he headed out the room and Smithy sighed before turning back to Lillie "Im sorry princess" he watched her rise from the sofa and frown "I dont want to be a princess anymore..." she headed to the door and he called "Lil" but she ignored him as she made her way past Stevie and moved to the stairs. He sighed as Stevie made her way over and passed him his drink. "I hate this.. now not only does Charlie hate me.. Frankie and Lillie are following suit". She sighed "They dont hate you... none of them.. and you know what they are angry.. they will get over it". He smiled slightly "I have booked next weekend off... told Callum I cant go in whatever the emergancy". She smiled "Ok.. well we have to pick the dog up next Sunday so we could go and get some bits for him... and maybe take the kids to the cinema or something". He nodded "Yeah". She smiled "They love you... I love you". He nodded "I know.. but.. it is so god damn hard.. walking into a room and Charlie walking out.." she watched him sink onto the sofa and she moved next to him, he took a sip of his drink and she smiled "Is that why?" she asked "Why you havent been coming home?". He nodded "I want Charlie to be happy.. and he isnt all the while I am here". She smiled "So what... you gunna keep this up until he gets over his tantrums... Smithy.. I need you here... I need my husband back... and them kids need their Dad.." she pecked his lips and smiled "I know you didnt have to go in today.. I know someone else could of suspended Leon.. but I wont tell them.. if you promise me.. right here.. right now.. we are more important.. and you are gunna put us above everything else... and that includes Charlies childness". He nodded "I promise... my family.. you are always gunna be my priority".


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delay, hope you enjoy, please review. Thanks Jodie x**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Smithy grinned as he leant to where Stevie layed tucked up in their bed "Sorry I am so late" he pecked her lips "I am off until Monday now". She pushed up into a sitting postion and dug into his jeans pockets "Easy sweetheart.. Im not nineteen any more.. I need a minute.." she frowned before replying "Ha ha Smithy... I am confiscating your phone..." he began to unbotton his shirt and smiled "Now Mrs Smith... I dont think I can allow you to that". She moved her hands to the buckle of his jeans and he rose his eyebrows "I knew you were only after one thing" they both giggled and he pushed his jeans off before climbing under the covers, he pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head "How the kids been?" he asked and she smiled "Fine Smithy... Charlie went to Leons straight after school and is staying the whole weekend". She noticed the disapointment cover his face instantly and she kissed his lips "I have managed to convince Lillie you are still the bestest Daddy in the world" she made air quotes with her hands and he shoved her slightly "I am going to be the best Daddy again... is she excited about getting the dog?" he asked and she nodded "Yep... she wants to call it Fluffy.." he cut in "No way.. I am not walking a dog called Fluffy and besides.. its your dog.. you can name it". She nodded "I quite like Fluffy.." he cut in "Stevie". She let a smirk cover her lips and she smiled "I was thinking Boomer". He smiled "Boomer?" he layed back onto the pillow as she nodded and he sighed "Whats wrong with something traditional... spot?". She sighed "Im not calling him Spot.. I want to call him Boomer.." she replied, he sighed "You got the deciding vote on Lillie" she cut in "And if I hadnt she would of been called Tina..." he cut in "There is nothing wrong with the name Tina.." she smiled "Im not saying there is... but she was never a Tina.. she has always been a Lillie.." he smirked "Is it brilliant being a no-it-all Stevie?". She smiled "It is yes Mr Smith... now I want to call the dog Boomer.. and as its my dog I get the final vote". He sighed as she pecked his lips "Now am I going to get some attention or shall I go back to sleep?". He rose his eyebrow "What you got in mind Mrs Smith?". She leant into his lips before moving to his ear "I want to be boss". He nodded "You always do" before watching her begin to pull her pyjammas off.

"Morning princess..." Smithy smiled as he headed into the kitchen and kissed Lillie on the forehead, she wiped it away and frowned at him before turning to Stevie "Can I finish my toast in the living room?". Stevie smiled "Say good morning to your Dad Lil". She shook her head "We have been over this..." Stevie sighed as the girl frowned "Can I be excused?". Smithy smiled "Its fine... go on Lil.. go in the other room". She pushed from the table and walked past him and Smithy smiled to Stevie "I cant believe she is still sulking with me when Frankie is fine.." Stevie smiled "You cant buy her with presents.. she is more stubborn.. you need to work at it.." he leant against the kitchen side and he sighed "She is to much like you for her own good... she will still be holding it against me in a years time.." Stevie smiled "She wants you to prove she is important... I think you need to make a big gesture". He grabbed her hand as she went to move past him and pulled her into his body "Is this a big gesture to make Lillie happy or to make Mummy happy?". She smiled "Last night made Mummy happy.." he rose his eyebrows as he leant into her ear "Well we can certainly arrange a round two Mrs Smith". She grinned as he pecked her lips and he smiled "But first.. I have a little lady who needs to know her Daddy loves her".

Walking into the living room Smithy smiled to Frankie "Can you give us a second mate?" he noticed Lillie frown at him but Frankie grabbed his DS from the table and made his way out of the room "Can I tell you a secret Lillie?" he smiled as he sunk down next to her. She frowned and he lifted her onto his lap "You are one of my most favourite people in the whole world.. I hate it that you are so mad at me... and I really want to make it up to you..." she frowned "Can I have a puppy?" she asked and he smiled "I think one puppy is enough at the moment and Mummy has already picked hers... what else would you like?" she smiled "I want to go to disneyland.." he smiled "That could be possible but not at the moment... think a little smaller" the young girl sighed "I dont think you want to be the best daddy any more". He nodded "I do.. I really do Lil... anything you want". She smiled "Anything?" she asked and he nodded once again "So long as it is physically possible yes anything princess" She moved from the room and he smiled "Lil.." he called but she was already half way up the stairs, a few moments later he heard her flumping back down the stairs and she appeared in the door way with a game in her hands "Will you play the tooth fairy game with me?" she asked and he laughed to himself before nodding "Corse I will princess... come and sit down.. it is such a shame your Mummy isnt this easy to please".

The next day came round quickly and Frankie and Lillie seemed to of forgiven him and were both extremelly excited about going to pick the up later in the day. Stevie had planned for them to pop to the pet shop to get everything they needed before they made their way to get the puppy. They had been waiting for Lillie for the last ten minutes when Smithy moved to the bottom of the stairs and shouted "Come on Lil.. whats taking so long?" he smiled as Stevie made her way from the living room and passed Frankie his coat and she smiled at Smithy "These things take time Smithy.." he turned to her "She takes this amount of time when she is six... what will she be like in ten years time?" he smiled and Stevie laughed "A nightmare..." he turned back to the stairs "Now Lillie.. or we will go and get the dog without you". Stevie grinned as she pulled her coat on "Leave the poor girl alone... she will be down when she is ready... she is excited.." he moved over to Stevie "No.. she is just to much like you and takes forever to get ready.." he leant into her lips and kissed her gently "Eurgh.. do you have to do that... it is beyond discusting..." Smithy turned to Frankie and smiled "Oi.. we are in love..." Frankie shook his head "You shouldnt be.. you are too old". He moved to the stairs and shouted "Lillie hurry up". Smithy smiled before turning back to Stevie "We are old Stevie". She smiled "You are only as old as you feel... and you make me feel like a teenager.." they both turned to the young girl as she appeared at the bottom of the stairs and Frankie burst out laughing. The two smiled to the girl and Stevie moved over to her, she had on black leggings matched with a white coat, she had black spots painted onto her pale skin and her cat ears from last years trip out trick or treating at halloween. "You look so stupid Lillie" Frankie laughed and Smithy moved to him, moving him towards the door "Lets go and get in the car" he stressed, smiling back to Stevie. She glanced at the young girl and smiled "You look very sweet darling". Lillie frowned "I dont want the puppy to be sad when he leaves his mummy and daddy...". Stevie placed her hand to her daughters "He wont be.. he will be so pleased to have you and Frankie to play with...". She moved her hand to her daughters cheek and wiped the spot slightly "What is this?" she asked. "Your makeup" she replied simply. "Ok.. I dont think you can keep the spots on your cheeks... but you can keep the ears on.. lets go and wash your face and then when we get to the shop you can pick an extra special toy for Boomer". She nodded slightly before the two made there way up the stairs.

The puppy had settled in well and as the evening was approaching Stevie was sat with the children while Smithy cooked them dinner, she felt so at ease, how she often felt when she knew Charlie was out of the house, he had text to tell her he was staying at Leons until after school the following day and although she hated the idea of Leon filling his head with more of his rubbish, she loved the idea of another easy going evening, it sounded like bliss. She moved into the kitchen and over to the man she loved, gently pinching his bum, he turned to her "Easy sweetheart..." he turned and kissed her lips. "How is the runt?" she shook her head "Dont call him that... he is fine.. Lillie is showing him her barbies.." he cut in "She will have the right hump when he rips them apart". Stevie grinned "What time will dinner be ready?" she asked and he smirked "Now that depends if you are intending to sexually harass me?". She grinned "As if I would do a thing like that Mr Smith?". He leant into her lips and they kissed gently for a few minutes until her phone interupted them. She pulled it out and he turned back to the dinner. He smiled over his shoulder at her frowning face "No way" she stated and he smiled "Whats up Stevie?" she pointed the phone towards him "Its Charlie... saying he is moving in with Leon.." Smithy turned to her "He cant just decide that... Stevie.." he called to her as she headed towards the front door, she shook her head as she turned back to him "Over my dead body..." she stressed as she pulled her coat on and stormed out of the door. He shouted "Stevie.. Stevie you need to calm down" he sighed as he slammed the door shut. "Daddy?" he turned back to the young girl in the door way "Where has Mummy gone?" she asked and he smiled "She had to pop out... you and Frankie need to wash up for dinner.." he smiled before he moved into the kitchen once again.

Stevie knocked on the door, infact she would describe it more as hammered on the door, but it did the trick as a few moments later Leon pulled the door open. "What?" he asked and she pushed inside "Where is he?" she stressed and he pointed into the living room. She stormed inside and stared at the young boy as he layed on the sofa, "Get your stuff" he sat upright and shook his head "I dont want to come with you". She glared at him "Charlie you are coming home... go and get your stuff or I will make you leave it here.." Leon laughed "He is twelve years old Stevie... he can make up his own mind.." she cut in "No he is a child... and he is coming home". Leon moved towards her "What so you can treat him like an outcast and Smithy can bully him?". She turned to Charlie "Its not like that... you know its not like that Charlie.. tell him". Charlie glanced down and she sighed "And what about Frankie and Lillie do you have any idea how much they will miss you?". The young boy shrugged his shoulders "They have the dog now.." she glanced down "Im your Mum.." he cut in "When it suits you.." he rose to his feet "I have never been number one to you.. Smithy.. Frankie and Lillie have always come first.. you are selfish.." she shook her head "You really couldnt be futher from the truth Charlie.." he moved to the door "I love you.." he turned back to her "So why did you walk out on me... you left me with a complete stranger". She shook her head "No.. I left you with Smithy.. you were safe.. and we have been over this.. I was depressed and I couldnt cope.." he turned to Leon "Do I have to go?" he asked and he shook his head "No.. go to your room Charlie". She went to move past Leon "Charlie... Charlie.." she called and Leon laughed "Its not a nice feeling is it... when somebody you love turns their back on you?". She frowned "Is that what this is.. revenge.. because I dumped you". He laughed "I had the last laugh.. get out before I chuck you out". She felt the tears roll down her cheeks "I wont let you get away with this.." he smiled "Is that a threat?". She shook her head "No.. its a promise Leon.. I am not ever going to just let you have Charlie.. I will fight you every step of the way" she stormed to the door and made her way outside before sinking down onto the steps and letting her tears stream.

Arriving home two and half hours later she wasnt looking forward to facing Smithy, he had rung and text many times and she had ignored him each time, she had just driven, no where important she just couldnt face going home, it was dark now and she knew Frankie and Lillie would be in bed by now. She had left him to feed, bath and get the children to bed and look after the puppy, her puppy, she was selfish and she didnt deserve her family, she could just drive away and give up, like she did on Charlie all those years ago but she had no doubt in her mind it would be the end of her, she couldnt be without her children, without Smithy, not now, not ever. So instead she mustered all her courage and climbed from the car and headed up towards the front door. She pushed her key into the lock and slipped inside quietly, closing the door behind her. She moved into the living room, glancing briefly up the stairs to where she knew the children would be. Smithy was sat on the sofa with the dog in his lap. He didnt look up and she could hear the anger in his voice "Where the hell have you been Stevie?" he asked and she felt her tears run down her cheeks "Im sorry.. I am so sorry but..." he cut in "Lillie has been so upset.. you have three kids.. not just Charlie". She nodded "He said I am selfish.." he cut in "Well he is right Stevie.. you always bloody have been..." he glanced up to see her sob back the tears and he sighed "Where is Charlie?" he asked and she shook her head "He doesnt want to be here... he doesnt want to be with me anymore" she sobbed and he placed the dog to the floor before he rose to his feet and headed over to her, she tried to pull back but he wrapped her into his body holding her close "We are gunna sort this.. you listening.." he turned her head to face him "Charlie will be home, I promise". She let the tears run down her cheeks and she forced a smile to her lips "I have always loved him Smithy". He nodded "I know, you are an amazing woman.. and them kids are lucky to have you.." she shook her head "You think I am selfish.. you just said so.." he sighed "Yeah.. you can be.. but so can everyone.. and despite everything.. you dont deserve this.. sit down.. I am gunna stick the kettle on and we will talk this through... and that puppy needs a cuddle" she laughed and he pecked her lips gently "You are beautiful when you smile". She watched him head out the door and towards the kitchen before she moved over and onto the sofa, lifting Boomer into her lap.


End file.
